AWL: Hardships with Love
by LittlePeach
Summary: Trying to get this right here, Jack falls in love with Celia and gets advice from his friend Lilly. But what happens when someone interferes with his efforts? More pairings.
1. A meeting with Love

**Peach: Yay! My first fic! **

**Lilly: Good for you! (Sarcastically)**

**Peach: At least I try! (Sticks tongue out)**

**Lilly: Whatever…**

**Peach: Excuse her please; she can be like that sometimes…**

**Lilly looks at Peach.**

**Peach: And I think I better get this over with…**

**Lilly: You better, you know I—(Peach covering her mouth)**

**Peach: They're listening! Anyways just go on and read the story! Also there is an OC in this chapter just to warn you.**

**Lilly: (Out of her grip) And we don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters except the OC of course.**

**Chapter 1**

**A meeting and a helpful friend **

**Jack used to live in the city when Takakura convinced him to come to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Jack listened to Takakura when he introduced him to the farm. Jack was a 5'6'' 16 year old with spiked up hair and Takakura was 5'8'' 40 year old. "And that's what you have to do to keep this place going. Did you get all that?" Takakura asked. Jack nodded. Two dogs then barked and ran up to him and Tak. One had short ears and one had long ears. After that, a person came from behind them. Jack recognized her and exclaimed "Hey it's you Lilly!" A 16 year old appeared and smiled. "You haven't changed a bit Jack." She said. "Jack, I brought Lilly here too because she wanted to come." Tak said. "Yeah and I talked to the entire town's people too! If you want I can introduce you." Lilly asked. "Thanks Lilly. And thanks a lot Tak." Jack said. "Anytime Jack, you guys better hurry it's almost sun down." He explained. "We will! You heard him Jack! We better hurry!" "Why it might not take long?" he said. "It's not that! I fall asleep at 7:00 that's why." Both of you walked off mineral farm. Lilly introduced him to Tim, Ruby, and Rock. "Good to meet you Jack!" Tim said and shook Jack's hand hard. Ruby bowed and said "I hope you will enjoy Forget- Me- Not Valley." And then came Rock's turn to introduction. Or better yet, another chance to ask Lilly out on a date. "Are you sure you don't want to go out with me Lilly? Last chance!" he asked. "I told you yesterday I don't want to!" she said. Jack laughed hard at this. Rock then turned to Jack, "It's hard to get a girl around here buddy. You better look hard." He said and sighed. "Well nice meeting you!" Jack said and Lilly led him to the Blue bar. Both entered and there both saw Griffin and Muffy. **

**"Welcome to the Blue Bar! This is where you can relax and have a drink! And this is Muffy!" he said and pointed to her. "Hi Muffy!" Jack greeted. "Hi Jack!" Muffy greeted. Lilly could tell that she had puppy love for him. Both of them said their good-bye's and Muffy blew a kiss to Jack. He felt a bit weird when she did that, and it didn't feel like romance. "You okay?" Lilly asked. "I think so, but Muffy is acting weird." he said. "She likes you Jack, and be careful, she won't give up until you're hers." she said. "Thanks for telling me Lilly..." Jack said. "Anytime!" she said. Lilly introduced him to all the others except Celia, Vesta, and Marlin. "Hi Celia, Vesta, Marlin!" Lilly greeted. "Hi Lilly! Do you want any seeds for your garden?" Vesta asked. "No it's okay. I'll come tomorrow." she said. "Hi Lilly, want me to help you with your garden?" Celia asked. "Yeah you can come tomorrow!" Lilly said. "Hi." Marlin simply greeted. "Yeah hi....Anyway this is Jack! He just got here!" she said. "Welcome Forget-Me-Not Valley! This is a wonderful place to live!" Vesta said. Marlin just grunted. "You're really going to like it here Jack!" Celia said. "Heh heh...yeah..." Jack said. "Well I guess it's time for us to be going now. Bye guys!" Lilly said. All of them waved back and Jack waved a little too strongly. As they both walked up to Mineral Farm, "You like Celia don't you?" Lilly asked. "Yeah..." He replied. "Well good luck with that, you're going to need it." she said. "What you're jealous?" Jack asked. "No, I'm saying she has competition. You got Muffy too remember Mr. Romantic?" Lilly said. "Thanks for reminding me..." Jack said sadly. " Don't mention it!" Lilly said. When both got to the farm, they said their good-bye's and Lilly ran home. Jack went home, ate dinner, and landed tiredly to bed. That was a rough day...If I want to impress Celia, I'm going to meed help. he thought determined. He then dozed off to sleep.**

**Peach: And there's my first chapter!**

**Lilly: You didn't have to cover my mouth you know!**

**Peach: Well too bad!**

**Lilly: You're lucky you put me in you're story.**

**Peach: Well peoples R&R please!**

**Lilly: If you want to that is.**


	2. Looking For help

Peach: Hi again!

Lilly: Can't we please just get this over with?

Peach: What's wrong with you?

Lilly: I just want to get through my role and get back to my old one! You didn't even add violence to it!

Peach: I think I can change that.

Lilly: Really?

Peach: Nope!

Lilly: Ugh… Well anyways here's the disclaimer: We don't own anything of Harvest Moon except me. Peach is not the Princess Peach from the Mario games just to say so.

Peach: Yep, won't ever be in them! Now let's start the story shall we?

Lilly: Just start it!

Chapter 1

Looking for help

Jack woke up at around 6:00 A.M in the morning and finished quickly. At 10:00 he hurried to Lilly's house but… "Oh Jack!" someone said. He had a worried face on him and he looked to see that it was Muffy. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Uh…I'm going to go to Lilly's house." He said and started to walk off. "Wait! Don't you want a drink at the Blue Bar?" she asked with cutesy tone of voice. "Sorry this is important!" he said and walked a little faster. He knocked on the door and waited. While that was happening he was thinking. Muffy really is starting to like me…a lot! I got to stop her or Celia will hate me. "Jack? Jack!" someone said. "Huh?" he snapped back to reality. "What's wrong with you Jack you seem like something serious just happened." Lilly said. "I was just thinking." He said and went inside. "So, why did you come?" Lilly was wearing a lavender shirt and jeans. "I need your help." Jack said. Lilly looked she was about to laugh. "It's not funny Lilly. I seriously need your help." He said. "Well what's wrong?" Lilly asked. "Well you know I like Celia right?" he said. She nodded slowly. "Well I want her to know that she likes me." "Then why don't you just tell her?" she said. "Oh yeah that's good idea! I'm going to say 'Hi Celia! I like you, will you be my girlfriend?' She'll surely fall for me!" Jack said sarcastically. "Wow, you really do like her!" Lilly said. "Well I told you yesterday!" he said. "Okay I'll help you out." Lilly said. "Thanks!" Jack said. Someone then knocked on Lilly's door. Lilly opened it and it was Celia! "Hi Celia! You came just in time!" Lilly said. "Hi Lilly! Oh hi Jack!" Celia greeted. "Hi C-Celia!" Jack said. He couldn't help but feel nervous around her. "Well why don't I help you with your garden now?" Celia asked. "Okay come on! Coming Jack?" Lilly asked. "I'll be right there!" he called to them. Okay Jack, you can do this. I got to stop being shy to her. He thought. He walked to the backyard and greeted them, "Here I 'am!"

"There you are! Come on help us get the weeds out!" Lilly said while digging weeds. She was digging weeds on one side and Celia got the left side of the garden. Jack decided to help Lilly out first since he needed advice. As he was digging for weeds on the right side he asked, "What should I do now?" "Well go help her get the weeds! She can't do it all by herself!" she said. He nodded and got a few more weeds out before going to Celia's side. "Hi Jack. Thanks for helping with these weeds. These are hard to get out." Celia said. "Anytime!" he said and pulled at one hard. Celia got stuck with a hard weed but Jack helped her pull it out. "Thanks…Pulling weeds can be a hard job." Celia said. "Well I have my own garden, I get weeds from time to time." he said. "You really are helpful." She said and smiled. He smiled back and for the first time he didn't feel shy when he was around her. After pulling all of the weeds out, they were going to plant the seeds. Jack tilled the ground as Celia and Lilly planted the seeds. Some were flower seeds, some were vegetable seeds, and some were fruit seeds. Everything was done for the day in the garden and they were going to leave. "Remember Lilly, water them everyday and they will soon grow!" Celia said. "Okay thanks Celia bye! Bye Jack!" Lilly called out to both as they walked home. It was night time and Jack wanted to walk Celia home. She agreed and both of them walked to her house. But as they were going there, there was someone watching them. She narrowed her eyes and went into the bar. "She is not going to get my man! No way that homely will flower will get what I want!" Muffy said. Back to the others, "Thanks Jack for walking me home." She said. "Don't worry about it!" Jack said. A silence was enclosed as they were both nervous. "Well I better go inside now. Bye Jack I'll see you later!" she said and went inside. "Bye!" Jack said and walked off. When he got home he ate and was about to go to bed and then he thought about the silence they shared back there. Was she nervous when I took her home? He thought. He shook it off and fell asleep, dreaming about what happened that day.

Peach: And there you go!

Lilly: That was chapter 2 already?

Peach: Yeah why? You wanted to be in it more?

Lilly: Well yeah!

Peach: Don't worry; you'll have your own chapter soon!

Lilly: Are you kidding me again?

Peach: I'm not this time!

Lilly: Well okay then!

Peach: until next time my friends!


	3. Unbearable Pressure

**Ana: Well, since the other two are busy fighting; Talon and I will take their place.**

**Talon: Yeah, it's too bad I have to take Lilly's place. Why can't I be head host?**

**Ana: Because you aren't smart enough for the job. (Big grin)**

**Talon: Well I just want to get back on my role so let's make this quick, we don't own Harvest Moon,**

**Ana: And so forth and so forth. Also Talon is one of my characters so don't steal! Now lets the start the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Unbearable pressure**

**It was 10:00 A.M and Jack was heading for Lilly's house. Finally, Muffy isn't here and now I can get to Lilly's house in peace. He thought. "Oh Jack!" someone called. I guess I thought a little too soon. "Jack you seem tired, why don't you come and have a drink?" Muffy asked. "I'm a little busy right now Muffy, can I come later?" he asked. Jack was getting annoyed because every time he came at least a foot close to Lilly's house she would always come out of the bar and stop him. "Please?" she asked cutely. "This is important, it's about my farm and Lilly is the only person that can help me." Jack said. Of course it was a lie, but he wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible. "Oh okay then, sorry to bother you!" she said and left with shoulders stiff. Jack sighed with relief and all of a sudden, "Hi Jack!" someone said. He looked back and it was Celia. "Oh hi!" he greeted. "You're going to Lilly's house too?" she asked. "Yeah I need to ask her a question about my garden." Jack said and both of them walked up to Lilly's house. Jack knocked on the door and Lilly opened the door.**

**"Oh hi guys! I didn't know you two were coming!" she said and let them in. "Hi Lilly, all I'm here for is to see how your garden is holding up." Celia explained. "Why are you here Jack?" Lilly asked. "Oh I was going to ask you something but you're a bit busy so I'll wait." He explained. "Okay then…Come on Celia! Let's go see if the seeds are growing!" Lilly said and both of them walked in to her garden. "Are you coming Jack?" Celia asked. He snapped out of his thinking stage and nodded. Celia and Lilly were both amazed at how fast their seeds were growing. Jack wasn't paying attention to them. He had problems of his own to handle. I think Muffy noticed that I was paying more attention to Celia then to her. I guess Lilly was right, she won't stop at nothing to get me to be hers. "Jack? Hey Jack wake up!" someone said. He looked back to see who called him. "You've been drifting into space longer than I thought. What's wrong?" Lilly asked. Jack noticed that Celia was still looking at the sprouts to see If they were healthy or not. "I need to talk to you inside." He said. Lilly nodded and told Celia she'll be right back. "So, what's on you're mind Jack?" Lilly asked. "It's Muffy! She keeps bothering me when I move close to at least one of your house and it's getting annoying! I think she noticed that I was paying more attention to Celia than to her." Jack explained. "Wow, I was right! Don't let her get to you. If you do, then you can say good-bye to your chances of ever getting close to Celia." Lilly said. He nodded sadly and went back into the garden. Lilly was just sitting there with a mile on her face. Let them have some alone time. She thought.**

**Jack walked to Celia to see her look at the sprouts with interest. "I can't wait to see these sprouts bloom! They'll look wonderful! Do you like flowers Jack?" Celia asked. "Yeah I do. I can't wait for them to sprout either." He said. Celia smiled brightly and wondered where Lilly was. "Jack, where's Lilly?" she asked. "She just went to get some juice." Jack said loudly for her to hear him. "Here you are guys! Three glasses of Orange Juice!" Lilly said. She had three glasses of juice and they were on a platter. All three of them took the glasses and drank them. "Wow, that's was a tasty glass of juice! Was that fresh-squeezed?" Celia asked. Lilly nodded happily to her. "I got to admit, that was good!" Jack said. "I'm happy to see that all of you like it!" She said. Some hours past and it was 6:00 P.M. Celia and Jack said good-bye to Lilly and like last time, Jack walked Celia home. Again, Muffy noticed that Jack was paying more attention to Celia. I'm not going to let Celia take Jack away from me! I'm not going to take this anymore! She thought and soon got back to work. "Well here we are Celia. So, I'll see you again tomorrow?" Jack asked. She nodded and said good-bye. Jack said his farewell and walked home. He ate and sat on his bed thinking about the day he had. Muffy is starting to get a little more jealous. I hope she doesn't do anything rash, though I can't say that it won't happen. Oh well, I'm still hoping it won't happen! He thought and went to sleep.**

**Ana: There you have it!**

**Lilly: Yep that's it!**

**Ana: Before I ask where Talon is, I'd like to respond to two reviews**

**Lilly: Well?**

**Ana: First to Drippingink, thanks for the advice and I'll try to check my grammar more often. Now to Red Sonic, sorry I'm not good at summaries; I'll try to change it. And now, Lilly where'd you put Talon?!**

**Lilly: In a closet.**

**Talon taps Lilly's shoulder.**

**Talon: Hello Lilly.**

**Lilly: Well better go now bye!**

**Talon then goes chasing Lilly.**

**Ana: That's all for now bye! Now just to find where Peach is…**


	4. Always Read A Diary

**Peach: Long time huh?**

**Lilly: Yeah, wonder what happened?**

**Peach: Well we have a show to do so please can we continue?  
**

**Lilly: Can we skip this chapter?**

**Peach: No we aren't and don't worry everything will be over soon enough.**

**Lilly: This is a long chapter huh?**

**Peach: You can say that…**

**Lilly: Yeah, I know, now here's the disclaimer: I'm one of Ana's characters, Talon's one of her characters and our Peach is not related to the Mario games. Jack, Celia and the others belong to Natsume. Now we can start sorry!**

**Chapter 4**

**Always look in a diary**

**Jack awoke at around 6:00 and he realized he was early. He did his usual chores and finished an hour later. Jack after his work took a break since he was tired. While he did that, he soon realized that he was starting to hang out with Celia more often. He jumped and blushed to this. Prince (the dog) came up to him and Jack petted him. "I guess I better go." He said to himself and left. It was 7:30 and knocked on Lilly's door. There wasn't an answer. He tried again but there was still no answer at all. Jack got curious and looked to see if the door was open. It wasn't so he then thought she was with Celia. Jack ran to her house and knocked her door. Celia opened the door and greeted Jack.**

**"Hi Jack!" she greeted.**

**"Hi Celia! Did you see Lilly come by here?" he asked**

**Actually, no."**

**"That's weird, even for her."**

**Celia looked surprised to here him say that.**

**"What?" he asked. **

**"Nothing." She said.**

**Jack then had an idea. He asked Celia to help him look for Lilly. She agreed and both of them left to look. They didn't want to look in the city because she doesn't go to the city much. Celia looked in her favorite spots and Jack looked around the fields. Neither of them found her anywhere outside, not even at the seashore! **

**"Did you find her?" Jack asked, meeting her after searching outside.**

**"No." she replied.**

**"Where do you think she is?" he asked.**

**"I wish I knew."**

**Both took a break and Celia had an idea where she might be, but she felt that it couldn't be true. **

**"Uh, Jack? I think I know where she is…" Celia said.**

**"You think she's in the Blue Bar huh?" Jack asked.**

**Celia nodded and Jack probably had an idea what's happening there. They both soon got up and then went to the Blue Bar. They looked and saw that Muffy was on her break. They went in and looked all around the room and saw Lilly sitting on a chair but she was sitting next to the person they least expect. Lilly was sitting next to Rock and having a good time. Celia then smiled and got Jack and then told him an idea. **

**"What'd you do that for?" Jack asked.**

**"Do you think we should see what's going on between them, she was acting a little strange yesterday." She said.**

**"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Jack said.**

**"****Someone's coming!" Celia said and took Jack behind some bushes. They saw two people come out and it was Lilly and Rock. They were heading up to the river. Jack and Celia ran up the river and hid behind a tree, sneaking glances at the new couple. Then Celia changed her mind about this whole idea. **

**"Actually Jack, I don't think we should spy on them."**

**"You change your mind a lot." He said and both walked away. As they were walking down, Jack got skittish. He couldn't stop thinking about Celia. He soon stopped thinking as he snapped back to reality. **

**"Hey Jack, are you okay?" Celia asked.**

**"What? Oh, I'm okay!" he said and laughed sheepishly. **

**"Well do you want to come over to my house and stay a bit?" she asked. **

**"Sure why not?" Jack asked nervously.**

**They both reached her house and Jack looked around, taking in the whole house. **

**"Come on!" said Celia, signaling him up a room. Jack wondered why she was up there and then he knew when he got there. It was Celia's room, all neat and tidy. **

**"I'm going to go get us something to drink, be right back." Celia said and went downstairs. **

**"****Okay." Jack said. He sat on Celia's bed and accidentally bumped into something under her bed. He wondered what was down there. He jumped down and looked under the bed to find a book. Jack looked in it to see that it was Celia's diary! He closed it, thinking that it was bad to invade someone's privacy. But, his curiosity took him over. He then started to flip pages. Jack found something surprising. He then read the paragraph in his mind.**

**"Dear Diary:**

**Lilly invited Jack and me over to help her with her garden. There were many weeds but we managed to take it out. There was a very hard weed to get out but Jack helped me pull it out. I sort of felt weird when I thanked him. Then I start to think that I like him. But my thoughts were interrupted when Lilly got us juice." Jack looked down and saw a sentence. "He is so-"and there was one red heart there. Jack then heard footsteps and put the book back under Celia's bed and sat back down like nothing happened in light speed. "Sorry I took long, I made natural orange juice." Celia said and took a zip of juice. They drank their juice, laughed a bit and then left. He kept thinking about what Celia wrote. When he was walking he saw Muffy coming down the mountain. He made a sprint to his house and sighed. **

**"I'm going a lot of questions for Lilly tomorrow." Jack said and rubbed his hand together and had a playful grin.**

**It looked like he forgot about Muffy, but she was in the back of his mind. Muffy was going to be an obstacle to get to Celia. He sighed again and just shrugged. He got dinner, ate, had a glass of warm milk and went to bed, still worried about his love for Celia and how he'll have to stop Muffy from interfering. That proved to be a long night, a long night indeed.**

**Peach: I'm done!**

**Lilly: Finally, that was embarrassing…**

**Peach: You're weird.**

**Lilly: You aren't that normal yourself.**

**Peach: Okay well, I'll see all of you in the next chapter bye!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in what like 2 months. Well thanks for the reviews, and again I'm really sorry! I'll update a little more often, hopefully! Until then, ttfn!**


	5. For once, the Weatherman's Right?

Peach: Hello!

Me: Hi! I'm so sorry about leaving you guys for a while, but I was caught up in a lot of things. But to make it up to you guys, I'll write three chapters in I think two or three days. Or maybe in fact after I finish this one, I'll do all three! Yeah so, Four chapters for one night! It's an apology for ignoring you guys! Thank you all for reviewing my story! Especially one person that was there even though I was gone for a long time! You know who you are! Sorry Peach I just had to say that!

Peach: That's okay, I mean I made this story, I can forgive you!

Me: Thanks! Okay take the disclaimer please! Oh and Lilly's a bit preoccupied with the chapter so Peach will do the Disclaimer for today!

Peach: I'm a different Peach than the real one, Lilly, Talon, and I belong to Ana and Natsume owns Jack and all the others! Done!

Me: Now let's start those four chapters up!

Chapter 5

For once, the Weatherman's right!

Jack woke up and ate his breakfast like usual and did his chores. Before going to see Celia and Lilly, he watched T.V. He switched the channels until he read the headlines.

"There is going to be a hurricane, please stay indoors until it's over!" he heard.

"That weatherman is always wrong though. If he always is, then what's to worry about?" Jack asked himself. He shrugged and he went to Celia's house first. His luck just wasn't with him today because he forgot Muffy was walking down the mountain path. I have to hide somewhere! He opened the door and sighed.

"Uh, hi Jack?" Celia asked. He looked back slowly and stood up straight and laughed nervously.

"Good Morning Celia!" he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" he said and opened the door and gestured her out. He started to sweat and thought: I'm just fine…They walked down the path and Jack looked nervous.

"Jack, are you sure you're okay?" Celia asked again. He nodded and started to look care-free. You don't look fine to me. She thought. He grinned and said,

"I'm fine Celia! Don't worry about me!" Jack reassured.

"Okay…I believe you." she said. I really do…she thought sarcastically. Jack knocked on Lilly's door and she opened it.

"Hey guys, well let's go!" she said and pushed them out and closed the door in front of herself.

"It's about Rock?" Celia asked. Jack nodded and then opened the door.

"Lilly get out here!" Jack said. There was no reply there.

"We just want to talk to you!" Celia added. There was still nothing from her. "You think that she has a back door?" Celia asked. They both walked through the garden and then saw a door. "Never mind." she said.

"I guess she is really getting a _little_ to secretive about this." Jack said.

"Really, because it looks like she's trying her hardest than just a little effort." she said. They both shrugged and Jack noticed that Muffy was looking outside and Jack got nervous. She took Celia's hand and ran up to the little spring.

"Why did you have to run up here?" she asked.

"You don't want to know…" he said. She nodded slowly and Jack sighed and landed on his back and wanted to fall asleep. Celia then remembered something.

"Jack wake up!" she said and shook him. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's happening?" he asked, tired.

"There's going to be a hurricane! It's coming in today!" she said. Jack rolled his eyes and then said,

"Celia, that weatherman is always wrong about the weather!" he said.

"Can't we just go home and wait until it's over?" she asked. She used the lower lip thing with him and Jack tried to resist but he fell for it and then agreed, reluctantly.

"My house is closer so we'll be safe there." he said and they hurriedly went to his house. As they got there, the hurricane hit. It soon came closer and closer to Jack's house. It finally hit and all the windows broke from the kitchen.

"For once, the weatherman is right!" Jack yelled over.

"What!" Celia asked.

"I said, oh forget it!" he replied. They hid somewhere that wasn't close to anything that would hurt them. Many hours later, they finally came out of their hiding place and looked around at the damage.

"Well, there go my crops…" Jack said. He sighed and then calmed down. "But at least we didn't get hurt!" he then said.

"Yeah, at least." Celia said. They had an awkward silence there and then she said, "I better go tell Vesta and Marlin that I'm safe and sound so I'll be going now, so bye!" she said and left.

"Okay, let's see here, my day went okay, the problem is that there was a hurricane, and Lilly is too secretive. Plus, the weatherman was right!" he said to himself. He sighed and then walked back home, while everyone was looking at the damage of the hurricane.

Peach: Okay that's done with!

Me: I don't know if I can keep my promise though, if I can't get four in, I'll try at least one or two more. Don't worry guys you'll read more!

Peach: Oh you will, hopefully…

Me: Keyword: Hopefully. Oh well, see you guys soon!


End file.
